Halloween Manor
by Mars1040
Summary: It's Halloween night, nine teenagers are spending the night at an old manor, and there are stories of an escaped mental patient and a machete wielding mass murderer on the loose.  Now the question is, who will be the one to survive?


Mars: …  
Raiden: You don't like this chapter?  
Mars: I hate descriptions  
Link: Well you have…five more to write in the next chapter  
Mars: Get to the friggin' disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own everything but the characters…and the plot…  
Larxene: Isn't that the whole story?  
Mars: Okay find, I might as well explain where this story came from. On the night of Halloween, one of my friends had a dream involving me and the rest of our friends. I thought that dream was so awesome, I had to write a story about it.  
Larxene: Twenty bucks says she doesn't finish it!  
Mars: YOU MUST DIE!

Halloween Manor  
**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The sun had almost disappeared behind the distant clouds. Only four people were walking down the suburban street on that cold, Halloween night. They were all teenagers and they were all holding plastic bags filled with a wide variety of candy. "We really got a haul this year!" cheered a teenage, brunette girl. She was wearing a purple sweatshirt and blue jeans with a floral print down the sides of the legs.

"Yeah, it's too bad it's our last year," a large, younger-looking teenage boy with dirty blonde hair with pale skin, agreed. He was wearing a black jacket over a blue shirt and black jeans with matching Jordan Brand Nike Sneakers that looked new.

"I'm glad I was able to take my little brother and sisters trick or treating," joked a Hispanic teenager who looked to be the oldest because of the facial hair on his upper lip and chin. He had curly black hair and was wearing a red tank top over a black long sleeve shirt and black jeans.

"Stop calling us that!" a teenage girl with blonde hair and dark roots complained. She had rectangular glasses with a pink frame, and was wearing a black long-sleeve shirt, black leggings and black Ugg boots. She was also wearing a maroon-colored velvet cloak.

"But it's what you are, my little brother and sisters!"

"I don't see why you're getting mad Julie," the brunette girl told her, "We're obviously not related."

"Jenny, don't you find it annoying to hear Ric say 'I'm taking my little brothers and sisters trick or treating,' at EVERY HOUSE?" Julie argued.

"Well we're done now, so he stopped."

"Come on little brother and sisters we've gotta…!" Ric called from down the street.

"Alright, now you're just saying it to piss us off!" Jenny began to run after him. Julie was about to follow, when she noticed the last boy they were with looking around for something.

"Will, we have to go, everyone's waiting for us at Celia's…" she began.

"Don't you hear it?" Will interrupted. Julie listened close and heard Michael Myers' theme from the movie Halloween.

"Someone's watching Halloween, so?"

"It's so loud! It's like we're in…"

"Will, come on, if we were in the movie, we wouldn't be hearing the music ourselves, would we?"

"I guess not." The two of them began to catch up with Jenny and Ric. After a good minute of walking, they noticed that the two were nowhere to be seen. "Where'd they go?" Will asked impatiently.

"Well, Jenny can run after Shawn for a while, so I guess she chased Ric down to the avenue," Julie explained.

"But the avenue's right there!" He pointed straight ahead to the street where two cars just passed by.

"Then…where's…"

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!" someone wearing a hockey mask jumped out of the shrubs of someone's house and grabbed Will's shoulders from behind, making him scream in terror.

"Very funny Ric," Julie said in an unamused tone.

"Ric?" Will turned around and saw through the prank.

"I got you good Will," Ric laughed as he removed the mask.

"You bitch!" the younger boy pushed him.

"You should've seen the look on your face!"

"They can," Jenny climbed out of the bushes with a camera in her hand, "I got it all on video and it's going on Facebook."

"No it's not," Will objected.

"Yes it is."

"Where'd you find that mask anyway?" Julie asked, stopping the childish argument.

"Oh, I found it off the ground," Ric showed it to her, it was a form-fitting hockey mask. It had a horizontal red marking above the eyes and one vertical marking below each eye. "It looks like Jason's doesn't it?"

"Of course," Jenny told him, "It must've belonged to someone with a Jason costume."

"It smells like it BELONGED to Jason. Here you wanna smell? Julie? Will?" He offered the mask to the two of them, and they both declined.

"Okay, we have to get going if we're gonna catch the next bus," Julie began to walk toward the avenue while everyone followed. She looked behind her to see everyone was coming, and saw someone in a Michael Myers mask, wearing all black, staring at them from the distance.

Ric also looked back and noticed the man, "Yo! That guy looks like Michael Myers!"

"And me and Julie were just hearing the Halloween theme!" Will added.

"It's only a guy in a costume," Jenny informed them, "Now are we gonna catch the next bus or what?" The four of them continued walking, but Julie was the only one who looked back and saw that the man in the Michael Myers mask was still watching them.

Mars: Done!  
Larxene: And it only took you, what? Three days?  
Mars: …Snake, you mind killing a bitchy woman?  
Larxene: I'll be good.


End file.
